nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Death Match: Ion the Hedgehog vs. Silver the Hedgehog
Overview Hello everybody and welcome to Fanon Death Match! i'm nickolasds your host for today (and ever) today for the first episode, we have, Ion the otherworldly Warrior vs. Silver, the Hedgehog from the future. Analyses Ion: Powers: Atomic Burst: This gives Ion a burst of speed, but takes a while to recharge. Homing attack: Ion jumps and spins then homes in on an enemy, hitting them. Homing Kick: Ion Kicks his enemy while homing in on them, hitting them. Atomic Bolt: A bolt of Atomic energy and can Perce through almost anything Atomic Combustion: a blast of energy quite similar to Chaos blast, but with a bigger blast radius and power. Atomic Storm: a physical combo with punches and kicks with atomic energy. Atomic Rush: a mix between ranged and physical attacks with atomic energy. Atomic Barrage: A barrage of atomic bolt's in one go. Skills: Super Speed: Ion is faster than the speed of sound. Intellect: Ion is very smart. Weaknesses: Ion is very weak to dark magic, and can be controlled easily with darkness on its own. History: when Ion was born, he hardly controlled his powers and nearly killed his parents, after a long while. two days later he was crawling a lot and cant do much about it. 4 more days later he had learned to walk. Someone by the name Coratin then killed his Father. Now a core guardian he will stop at nothing to protect his planet. Forms: Atomic: This is Ion's equivalent of a Super Form, Ion's power are Boosted tremendously. Heated: This is Ion's Dark Form, but he can still keep his cool, he also Gains Dark energy power alongside his already existing Atomic powers. Ion is an unstoppable force. "I am Ion the Hedgehog, Guardian of Core City, and You! Are! HISTORY!" (Metal door closes and reopens like in Death Battle.) Silver: Powers: Telekinesis: Silver can move things with his mind. Homing Attack: Silver jumps as a ball and homes in on the enemy, hitting them. Skills: Super Speed: as shown in Sonic Gen. He flies as fast as Sonic. Forms: Super: Silver's Powers are greatly Enchanced in this form. "This is for the Future!" (Metal door closes and reopens again.) The combatants are set, now LET'S GET DOWN TO A FANON DEATH MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Metal door does it again.) The Battle Ion dropped through a wormhole. "OK this is where the data is, right Corta?" Ion asked his wrist com. "Yep." the wrist com replied. Silver dropped from a Wormhole aswell. "Blaze do you read me?" Silver asked HIS Wrist Com. "Yea." the wrist com replied. "The Data is here?" asked Silver. "Yep." the wrist com replied. "OK." Silver said. "Alright." Ion said. "Hey!" "Huh?" Silver said. ''"He's from the Future aswell, i can sense it, probably to stop me!" ''Ion and Silver thought. FIGHT! Silver rushed at Ion. Ion jumped and shot some Atomic Blasts at him. Silver kicked them back at Ion, Ion kicked them back, hitting Silver. They Homing attacked each other, Ion then caught Silver off-Guard Bye Homing Kicking him instead of homing attacking him. Silver used Telekinesis on him, but Ion dodged, three times before getting caught. "IT'S NO USE!" Silver said before slamming him into the ground. Ion Homing kicked Silver again. Silver pulled out the Seven Chaos Emeralds as a large Yellow sphere of shining light surronded him, and a Black one surrounded Ion. Silver turned Super Silver just as Ion turned Heated Ion. "OK, Time to end this!" Heated Ion said before dashing at Super Silver. Heated Ion started Punching Silver. Super Silver used Telekinesis on Heated Ion, turning Ion back to normal. Super Silver started beating Ion up, until Ion turned Atomic. They Punched kicked and blocked really fast. "ATOMIC BOLT!" Atomic Ion said quickly. The Green bolt went threw Silver, turning him back to normal. "I'll be taking that." Ion said, turning back to normal before taking a big box of data, and pushing it into a wormhole, as he jumped back into it. K.O.! Holy mother of god, that was awesome. Now let's go into why Ion won. Why He Won Ion is much faster than Silver, Ion is able to run at an average of the speed of a SUPER SONIC JET! and that's just average speed, Although Silver had Telekinesis, Ion's Atomic Energy could counter anything Silver threw at him. Plus, Ion's Atomic Bolt could pierce through almost anything, sure Super Silver could withstand it, if Ion was in Base Form, otherwise, It'd kill him. The Winner, is Ion. Who should i do next? Comment right there! :D Category:Fanon Death Match